disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Milly
Milly is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville and is a member of Troop 46231. Biography She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson were the background singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She promoted the Brawl at the Mall by passing out fliers ("Raging Bully"). She, along with Ginger, Holly, and Katie, help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter ("S'Winter"). Another time, she and Adyson were trying to explain the T.V. concept to Isabella's pet dog, Pinky ("Interview With a Platypus"). Appearence Milly has curly brown hair, blue eyes with a twitch, freckles, and has a yellow bow (not always completely visible). Her uniform has a red collar, red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, and black shoes, but when it's winter, she wears an orange sweater with a bell, leggings under her skirt, orange boots with white trim and a red santa hat. She also appeares to be somewhat plump, as she is the heaviest Fireside Girl. Known Patches in the Fireside Girls troop *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (53 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Background Information *She is also the only Fireside Girl that is playable in Game Smash. *She has 53 Help Thy Neighbor Patches, because she went back one afternoon when everyone else went home. This has yet to be seen in an episode. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Before Melissa's appearance in We Call it Maze, she was the only Fireside Girl with black shoes; the others have red shoes, varying a little bit in appearance. *Strangely, she was not seen during the pit stop in the Swamp Oil 500. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *Her first speaking role was Raging Bully, where she passes out fliers for the "Brawl at the Mall". *She and Ginger are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom! *She had no speaking lines in either dimension of her during Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *She, along with Gretchen and Katie, are the only girls to appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" Songs Milly has sung *Go, Go, Phineas *Wedding Adventure *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *I Love You Mom *Watchin' and Waitin' *The Fireside Girls *The Flyin' Fishmonger *Spa Day *The Yellow Sidewalk *Carpe Diem *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *The Ballad of Badbeard *What'cha Doin? Gallery Milly treasure hunting.jpg|Milly dressed like Indiana Jones Swinter Prepare.jpg|Milly, Ginger, Katie, and Holly gearing up to help Phineas, and Ferb get ready for S'Winter Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg|Milly, Phineas, and Isabella singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo Opening the van.jpg|Milly and Katie ready for Isabella to come into the van Milly, Holly, and Ginger alughing.jpg|Milly laughing with Holly and Ginger Milly Ride Again.JPG|Milly in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Milly, Katie, and Heinz.jpg|Milly selling cupcakes with Katie while Heinz Doofenshmirtz watches Whatcha Doin'.jpg|Milly (2nd from left) singing What'cha Doin'? Isabella, Milly, Ginger, Katie Let it Snow.JPG|Milly in Christmas clothes MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg|Milly giving Gretchen a patch Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First Appearence) *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" (Speaking cameo) *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Run Away Runway" (Cameo) *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Mom's Birthday" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Out of Toon" (Cameo) *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" (Cameo) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" }} Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Scouts Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters